


O is for Orgasm

by melbadore



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: ...briefly, Ben is a bit of a Mother Hen, Cunnalingus, Dirty Talk, F/M, Hand Jobs, Reylo - Freeform, Sick Character, Vaginal Fingering, and I don't know wtf I'm doing, basically smut everywhere, but neither does Rey so, virgin!rey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-10 00:11:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7822693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melbadore/pseuds/melbadore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Sex.  We’re talking about sex.  An orgasm is a thing that happens when you have sex.”<br/>“O-kay.  You’re gonna have to help me out here.”<br/>Ben smiled uncomfortably, “yeah, I know.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fits essentially nowhere. Basically Ben is Ben, he and Rey have been dating for an unspecified amount of time, and Jessika is pregnant for no apparent reason.  
> Do with it what you will.

“You _really_ don’t know?”

“No, Poe, I don’t.  And I still don’t know why you’re all making such a big deal out of this.  All I want to know is what an o-”

“Stop,” Ben snapped his face up from where he’d been hiding it in his hands.  “Just- just don’t ask again.  Please, Rey.” 

His girlfriend glared back at him from her perch on the counter.  The last five minutes had been painfully long, starting out with Rey’s mere curiosity and somehow ending in this tense, irritated mess of a conversation.  Poe and Finn meanwhile seemed to have discovered the most side-splitting joke since they had found an old holo of Leia’s, featuring a very naked baby Ben bawling in the bathtub.  Thanks to them, this was now a rather popular tongue twister on several planets. 

“Why don’t you get mad at Poe?  He’s the one who brought it up!  It’s not my fault you’re being a complete nerf herder, but it is starting to piss me off.”

“I _am_ mad at Poe.”  Ben pinched the bridge of his nose, willing himself to remain calm. 

Poe choked back his laughter long enough to defend himself, “look, this is important information!  Frankly I think it’s a little suspicious that you don’t want your own girlfriend to know what she’s clearly missing out on.”

“Will someone just tell me what the _fuck_ is going on!”

There was a thump as Finn fell sideways off his chair, gasping for breath.  Ben’s glare shifted to the younger man, “it’s really not that funny.”

Finn’s reply came out mixed with uncontrolled laughter, “yeah _-heh-_ it really is!” 

Ben was beginning to breathe heavily, well on his way to seeing red, which wasn’t escaping Rey’s notice.  Her brows furrowed and she shot him a quiet warning, “Ben!” she caught his gaze, “stop.”

He ducked his head and ran one large hand through his hair.  He had nearly barked a painful insult at the former Stormtrooper, one that he would have instantly regretted, and Rey knew it.  Both Rey and Ben also knew that an insult would have been a mild reaction compared to what he might have done a few months earlier.  Only Rey caught his muttered apology.

The exchange happened in an instant, a practiced and easily overlooked moment.  Still chuckling quietly, Poe completely missed the memo to drop the subject.  “Look, she really should know!  Okay Rey, so an orgasm -sometimes known as-”

“Come on,” Ben cut the other man off abruptly, snatching Rey’s wrist and tugging her out of her seat. 

“Hey!”  Rey struggled to keep up with his lengthy strides, yanking her wrist back roughly but finding his grip too tight to break.  Ben didn’t release her wrist until she managed to catch up to his side, dropping it in favor of laying an insistent hand on her back.  “You can’t just pull me out of the room like that!”

“Yes.  I can.”

Her friends’ laughter still followed them, out of the room and entirely too far down the hall. 

 

 

Ben ushered Rey into his room in front of him, and she crossed her arms indignantly while he stormed in after her and slammed the door. 

“You’re not allowed to treat me like that Ben, and you know that.  It’s not up for debate”

Ben growled in frustration, pacing the short length of his room with pent-up energy.  Rey wouldn’t try to hurt him, not unless she needed to, and he knew that.  But he also knew she was incredibly serious and more than capable of hurting him if she decided to.  They spent a long while in tense silence.  Finally, he sighed, sitting hard on the edge of his bed.  “I’m sorry.”

“Yeah, you said that already.”

“Well, I am!  Rey, it’s just that-” he glanced up at her again.  Her face was a mess of confusion and hurt.  “You really have no idea what they were talking about, do you?”

She rolled her eyes, “just now getting that, are you?”

“No, I got it.  It’s just that… Rey, do you-?  Kriff, I really don’t know how to talk about this.”

“Then I’ll find someone who does!  Poe would tell me, if you’d stop being such a- a…”

“ _Please_ don’t ask someone else.  Please stay.”

Already half way to the door, Rey looked back at Ben.  He was giving her those awful, desperately sad eyes that made her heart melt. 

“Then _talk to me._ ”

“It’s just sort of a… sensitive topic.”  Ben paused, looking away and considering his options.  “This is going to sound like a fucking health class.” 

Another pause.  He couldn’t let Rey leave; couldn’t stand the idea of her having this conversation with someone else.  Poe and Finn were out of the question.  Other women that Rey knew on base, pilots mostly, would be entirely too crass and… detailed.  And there was no way in hell Ben was letting his girlfriend get the sex talk from his mother.

“Rey do you know… do you know what sex is?”

“…no?”

“You don’t know where… where, um, babies come from?”  He looked like he was having teeth pulled.

“I mean, from their parents I guess.  What does this have to do with anything?”

Ben was completely incredulous now, “What does it have to do with this?  Rey, when Jessika told everyone she was pregnant, did you not know what that meant?”

“It… means she’s going to have a baby.”

“You never wondered _how_ she got pregnant?  You never thought to ask anyone about the… facts of life?  Not ever?”

“Who was I supposed to ask?”  Rey was visibly distressed now.  She just didn’t understand and clearly he wasn’t helping.  “I grew up alone, I had other things to worry about.”

Fuck.  “Oh, Rey.  I’m sorry.”

“Stop being sorry for things, Ben.”

“Look I really am, I just wasn’t thinking.  I’m only making this worse, aren’t I?”

She didn’t answer.  Rey was looking at him like a deer in headlights, if a deer in headlights had time to be angry at the car. 

Ben sighed again, rubbing a hand over his face.  “Rey…”

“Ben…” Her mimicking tone made him look up, seeing her raise one slender eyebrow at him.  “Stop stalling.”

“Alright.  Fine.  Just- come sit with me?”

She did.  They sat in silence while Ben collected himself.  Eventually, he turned towards Rey again, fixing her with a determined and serious look. 

“When we’re together, when we’re alone, I mean… do you feel like that’s going somewhere else?  Like there’s something more?”

Rey’s brow furrowed, “like what?”

“Like something physical.”  More confusion.  “You never did anything like that by yourself either?  Never felt like- like there was something you wanted to…?”  His voice caught and he swallowed hard. 

“Ben, if you don’t quit asking me questions and actually tell me what you’re going on about I swear I’ll-”

“I know, I’m sorry.  Don’t look at me like that, I can be sorry if I want to be.”  Another sigh.  “I’m apologizing because I feel guilty.  Because I know we should have talked about this sooner and we didn’t, and I know that’s my fault.  Usually people talk about this with their parents or- someone.  Sooner than this, at any rate.  You couldn’t have known that, and I should have realized… I didn’t think and I’m sorry.  We’ve done things that- that we shouldn’t have.  Not without being on the same page first.”

“I’m really trying not to be angry with you right now, but I don’t understand this at all.  Just tell me what the hell we’re talking about.” 

“Sex.  We’re talking about sex.  An orgasm is a thing that happens when you have sex.”  Rey was a little startled by how quick this answer came, not that it helped her decipher what he was clearly nervous about saying.

“O-kay.  You’re gonna have to help me out here.”

Ben smiled uncomfortably, “yeah, I know.”

He paused again, still not sure where to start, though he supposed he already had.  “There are… physical differences between men and women.  You know that, right?”

Rey snorted, “I have a general idea.”

“Right, so…  That’s…”  Ben groaned and put his head in his hands again.  “This is an embarrassing topic for most people.”

Rey rolled her eyes, “You?  Embarrassed?”  She knew she was spreading the sarcasm on pretty thick.

“I find it uncomfortable to talk about, but I’m not embarrassed to actually do it.  Believe me.”

He glanced at her again to find her still staring at him.  Clearly she wasn’t embarrassed, but he might need to change that, if only to make them even. 

Ben couldn’t deny that he had been wanting to be more intimate with Rey for a long time.  Practically since they’d first met, and certainly since he’d been… back.  Knowing that she was so naïve was just making him want to see what he could do to her even more.  Just thinking about how Rey might respond to his touch made his cock stir- which only made having a factual conversation about the subject that much more difficult. 

“It’s is complicated, in just about every way.”  Ben realized belatedly that this statement was both mildly confusing and an understatement.  “Basically people do it because it feels good, but there are lots of reasons.  It’s how women get pregnant.”

“You mean sex.”

“Yes.”

“…you mean we’re going to have sex.”

“We _can_ , if you want to, but we don’t have to.”

“But _you_ want to.”

“I- yeah.  Yeah, I do.  I’m attracted to you and I care about you a lot.  I like touching you.  I’d like to make you feel good.  But we won’t do anything you don’t want to.”

He sounded… different somehow.  A bit awkward and uncomfortable, obviously being careful about his choice of words, but somehow… enticing at the same time.  Rey shook her head as if all the nonsense about sex and orgasm would make sense of itself just by tumbling around.  “I still don’t get it, Ben.  I don’t know how I ended up so clueless about …this.”  She’d tipped her head back to look at the ceiling, trying not to meet his eyes.  “Clearly no one else around here has this problem.”  The crumpled, confused look on her face made her look disappointed in herself, almost like she wanted to cry.

They lapsed into an uneasy silence.  It took Ben almost as much courage to ask his next question as it had to come home and beg for his mother’s forgiveness. 

“Rey, do you know if you’re attracted to men at all?”  He swallowed around the nervous lump in his throat, then gently added, “it’s okay if you’re not.”

Rey tried and failed to meet Ben’s concerned eyes, “I…I don’t know.”  He looked away and she quickly corrected herself, reaching out to lay a reassuring hand on his thigh, “I just don’t exactly know what you mean.”

“It’s… hard to explain.”  Ben stared at Rey’s hand, trying to concentrate on how to explain what he was feeling rather than acting on it.  Having her hand there wasn’t making that easy, but he wouldn’t push it away for anything in the galaxy.  “When I look at you sometimes I can’t think about anything but how gorgeous you are.  I get distracted all the time thinking about what I’d like to do to you when we’re alone.  How I’d love to be allowed to touch you more.”  His voice was lower than usual; it made her lower belly twist and throb.  Rey had to meet Ben’s eyes then, when he looked up at her with more intense heat than she’d ever felt in the deserts on Jakku.  “I love how you fit so well in my arms.  I love how soft your skin is, the way you smell…  It gives me a… warm feeling, among other things.  Has anyone ever made you feel something like that?”

“You.”

Ben couldn’t help grinning a little, the tips of his ears starting to turn red.  “You really mean that?  Because you don’t have to-”

“Yes, Ben.  I mean that.”

Rey met Ben’s gaze and it felt like he would burn a hole in her just by looking.  Cupping her face in his hand, he leaned in to press his lips to hers, giving her plenty of time to back out.  It wasn’t their first kiss, not by a long shot, but it felt different.  Hotter and deeper and just _more_.  All at once Rey was vividly aware of how good it felt just to be alone with him like this.

They broke apart slowly, hands still on each other; unwilling to put any distance between them. 

“I think I’m starting to get it.”

He gave a quiet, deep sound, almost a purr, and bent to nuzzle against her neck.  “Are you?”

Ben’s hand slid smoothly from her waist to press between her legs.  She stiffened slightly at the unfamiliar sensation, but parted her legs in curiosity.  His hand cupped her whole sex firmly, feeding that curiosity, but stayed still.  Rey doubted her legs would hold her up if she tried to stand. 

“How about here?  Have I ever made you feel something here?”

“Yes.”

“Yeah?  Sort of warm… wet?”

Rey nodded, voice stuck somewhere between her chest and throat. 

Ben paused for a long moment, taking deep breaths.  When he spoke again he needed to be a little more in control, if he could manage that. 

“If I do anything you don’t want me to do you need to tell me.  Anything that makes you too nervous, that doesn’t make you feel good.  Do you understand?  If you say stop, we stop.”

“Okay.”

He pulled back to look her in the eye.  “It’s important.  I don’t want to push you into anything.”

Rey nodded again, “I understand, Ben.”  She waited for him to take the lead again.  “Please do _something_.”

Ben closed his eyes for a second.  Somehow just that quiet, almost whispered request had made him grow painfully hard.  When he opened his eyes it felt like he was setting her on fire again. 

“Rey, can I show you what an orgasm is?  Will you let me make you cum?” 

Liquid heat boiled between them while he waited.  She held his gaze, still not entirely sure what he was going to do, but absolutely sure that she wanted it.

“Please show me.”

Ben didn’t waste time once he had permission.  He pulled her into his lap and scooted back until he could lean against the wall. 

When she straddled him Rey was confronted with the hard bulge in his pants.  She jerked back slightly in surprise, but Ben grabbed her hips firmly and guided her back down against him.  She ground her sex against him instinctively and gasped at the sensation. 

“One of those other things you do to me,” he hummed in encouragement.  He guided her in slow circles against him watching her reactions.  “Is that something you need me to explain?”

Ben smirked when this made the flush already on her cheeks spread in embarrassment.  “I know what it looks like.”

“Do you?”  He chuckled, not unkindly.  “Then do you know what it’s for?”  He bent his head to her neck, sucking lightly.  “Do you know where it goes?”

“…no.”  He could _feel_ her skin flushing red. 

“We won’t do that tonight.  I can make you cum without doing that, but when you’re ready, this,” he bucked gently, “goes inside you.  It’ll feel _so_ good.”

“Is that how… Ben I don’t want to have a baby.”

“I know.  We won’t have to.  People have sex all the time without getting pregnant… talk about that later.  Right now,” he nipped lightly at her earlobe, “I think you need to cum.”

She moaned at that, unsure why just hearing him saying it felt so good, but loving it all the same.  It already seemed absurd that earlier that day she had never even heard the word orgasm. 

“How do you decide which to say?  Cum or orgasm?”

“Doesn’t matter.”  Ben paused to suck a bruise on the side of her neck.  “Use whatever you want.”  He made a particularly wet smack leaving a mark where he could feel her pulse racing.  “Climax works too.”  He kept lavishing attention on her neck, not an entirely new activity for them, but with new ferocity.  There’d been plenty of kissing and intimate embraces before, but they’d never been so wanton. 

Ben had been waiting months for Rey to tell him she was ready to take the next step.  (Blindly assuming she knew what that was.)  Now that he had permission, knowing what he knew now, he intended to make her first climax thoroughly satisfying. 

“Rey,” panting, he pulled back to look her in the eye, “can I touch you?”

She scoffed, though it carried no weight given her obvious arousal.  “Aren’t you already?”

“Right, more specific.  Can I touch you without your clothes?”  Rey’s eyes went wide.  “You don’t have to take them off if you don’t want to.”

“…should I?”  He paused, their activities grinding to a full halt.  The incredible woman, the fierce Jedi who had scarred and bested him with almost no combat training was asking him if he thought she should take her clothes off.  He knew he had done nothing to merit the position he was in, but he’d gladly take it anyway.

“Rey, you know I’d love to see you naked, but it should be your choice.”  She blinked at him, still uncertain.  His thumb stroked the skin at her hipbone, barely pushing her top up.  “You can take off some things, but not everything, if that’s what you want.  I’ll take off some of mine if you want that.  Or we can leave everything on, I don’t need put my hands under anything if you don’t want me to.”

There was another beat of silence while she considered.  Then she reached for the bottom of Ben’s shirt.

“This first.”

He laughed affectionately and immediately complied.  Her small hands connected with his bare chest and she shivered when she felt the vibrations of his low moan beneath her palms. 

Ben’s hands found her hips again, “anything else?”

Rey hesitated just slightly, biting her lower lip before reaching for the hem of her own top.  He helped tug it over her head then tossed it carelessly to the side, shamelessly admiring the sight of her newly exposed skin.

She bit her lip, enjoying the intimacy caused by their mutual lack of clothing, but it wasn’t enough.  She reached next for the band of fabric covering her breasts.

“Can I…?”

“Whatever you want, Rey.  You don’t need to worry about me right now.” 

It was Ben’s turn to grow wide eyed as she unwound the band of fabric and dropped it off to the side, somewhere in the vicinity of their shirts.  Her brow furrowed at his dumbstruck expression.

“What?”

Ben quickly shook his head, meeting her eyes again.  “Just thought you wanted to keep it on.”  He couldn’t help looking back down at her shapely breasts, noting how they turned out just slightly, her perky nipples a shade darker than the tanned skin of her arms.  “You’re gorgeous, Rey.”

Her blush deepened, but she didn’t try to cover up.  Instead, Rey covered her uncertainty by running her hands down his chest again, reveling in the hard planes of his body. 

Ben bent forward to continue leaving bruises on her neck.  Rey moaned threading a hand through his hair, quickly getting caught up in his touch again.  His hands palmed her bare waist, the soft sound of skin against skin joining the wet smack of his lips on her neck and the harsh sound of their breathing.  Soon his lips started to trail down, over her shoulder, down to her collarbone then- “Oh!”

Ben paused, “is this okay?”

“Yeah.”  Rey swallowed, “keep going.”

He finished working his way down to her breasts, raining open mouthed kisses on them before taking a nipple into his hot mouth.  Rey gasped, and when Ben’s hand came up to massage her other breast she started grinding her hips on him again, straining for friction. 

Clearly he’d found something she liked. 

They continued this way for a while, Ben eventually switching the attention of his mouth to her other breast.  He was in no hurry, almost lazy.  Rey, on the other hand, was much more frantic, grinding her hips down against him without any prompting.  He felt almost proud of how well she was taking this, how willing she was to be led by her instincts and by him. 

He couldn’t be sure how long they’d been at it, but he knew when she needed more.  She let out a high moan that almost became a whine of pleasure.  She definitely needed more.  He steadied her with the hand still on her hip, slowing her until she couldn’t get any relief out of the motion, looking up from her chest when she whimpered in desperation.

“ _Ben._ ”

He straightened up to lean their foreheads together while he trailed his other hand from her breast, down her stomach, all the way to cup her mound for the second time that night.  For the second time _ever._   He firmly worked her sex through the fabric, kneading and rubbing until he found just the right way to please her and she moaned with pleasure again.

“Open your eyes, Rey.”  She looked at him through a haze of desire, panting heavily.  “Is this okay?”

“Yes, _please_ keep going.  Oh, _Ben_!  That feels so good…”  Rey trailed off again on a cry that might have been his name.

He grinned, “that’s good, but not good enough if you can still form sentences.”  She shivered at his heated words. 

It wasn’t long before he was sliding his hand back up to her firm belly, brushing his thumb under the fabric at her waist. 

“More?”  Rey nodded, not trusting herself to speak.  Ben slid his fingers cautiously into her pants, just stroking her abdomen steadily.  “You can still stop me if you need to, remember?”  Another nod.

Finally, he met with the curls at her apex, sliding over her slick outer lips.  He just stoked her for a moment, watching her eyes slide shut and her breathing sped up again.  Then he parted her and couldn’t help his groan at what he found there.

“Fuck, Rey.  You’re so wet.” 

“Should I - _ah!_ \- ask?”

Ben hummed ambiguously, “it’s a good thing.”

She dug her nails over his shoulders and back, bruising him for sure, if not breaking the skin.  Not that he minded. 

Ben spread her wetness tenderly, feeling her jump when he brushed over the swollen bundle of nerves at the top of her sex.  One finger rubbed carefully around the little bud, worried she might be too sensitive for direct stimulation. 

“Still okay?”

He relished another high, desperate moan from Rey.  “Ben, stop asking if I’m okay and just- _please, Ben_!”

Ben raised his eyebrows.  So she wanted more?  He rubbed just a little more firmly over her sensitive nub.  Rey gasped, clinging tighter to his shoulders.

He kept touching her attentively, dipping down occasionally to gather more moisture from her entrance.  She just kept getting wetter, drenching his hand and quickly soaking into her panties. 

Rey was letting out an endless litany of pleasured sounds now.  Pushing her hips forward into Ben’s hand, arching her back so her breasts pushed up towards him.  His cock throbbed.  He didn’t think it was possible to be any harder than he was just working her with his fingers. 

“That’s right, sweetheart.  Just let me take care of you.”  He wanted to give her just a bit more before she finished.

Ben’s fingers reached down to Rey’s entrance again and, while still rubbing her clit lightly with his thumb, he thrust one finger gently inside her.  Her breath caught in her throat and Ben had to moan himself at the sensation of her tight cunt gripping his finger. 

“Ben, wha?—ahh!”

Alarmed, he stopped immediately, “am I hurting you?”

“No!  Keep going!”  Rey’s hips jerked into him in inexperienced but desperate motions.  Ben quickly resumed stroking his digit inside her.  “But why did you-?  Mmm… I just- when you…”

He chuckled softly, “are you asking me why I liked that?”

She nodded, hiding her face against his chest for a moment.

“Because you’re so tight, Rey.”  His deep voice was right in her ear, “I can’t help but imagine what it would feel like if this wasn’t just my fingers.”

“Because that’s where- where your…?”

“That’s right, sweetheart.  When we have sex- if you decide you want to, this is where my cock would be.  Inside your tight little pussy.”  Ben carefully worked a second finger inside her, spreading her open.  “Just imagine how full you’d be.  I think we’d need to… practice quite a bit before we could manage that.  That’s how tight you are.”

Ben made a mental note to explain all this better to Rey later, because he doubted she was really grasping it all right now.  Although, they might just end up in another less than educational situation.  Maybe he could find her a book.

Rey could feel herself teetering on the edge of something.  It had been getting closer all the time, while he sucked at her breasts, while he rubbed at her clit, while he filled her for the first time with one of his fingers.  Now, stretched around two fingers, being teased insistently by his thumb, that nearing edge was right _there._

“B-ah! _Ben!_ ”  Rey’s voice was practically a whine.  She needed just a bit more to encourage her over.  All she really needed to do was to let it happen. 

“Shhhh, I’ve got you.  I’ve got you, sweetheart.  Just relax now.”  His low voice made her shiver, but just wasn’t quite enough yet.

Ben curled his fingers inside her, trying to find that extra sensitive spot that might take away her last shred of control.  Everything was happening rapidly now and Rey was racing for the end, wherever that was.  Finally, his fingers brushed against that one particularly swollen spot inside her and she gasped, barely holding on to… anything.  She felt as if she would break apart completely at any second.  It was terrifying and intoxicating, but she just couldn’t quite finish.

Ben pushed her a little harder, feeling her tremble so close to the edge.  “Come on, Rey.  Cum for me.”

This time, at the sound of his voice, Rey snapped.  Her cunt spasmed, her clit throbbed, and she _gushed_ into his hand.  Maybe her body was trying to make up for all the years she’d been oblivious to its needs, but whatever the reason Ben was sure he’d never seen someone cum so hard.  He worked Rey through it, drawing it out for her as long as he could, until she collapsed against him.  Every last ounce of tension in her body seemed to evaporate.  She practically sobbed into his neck in utter relief. 

He pulled his hand away from her sensitive pussy, drying some of her moisture on the sheets before wrapping both arms around her.  Rey distantly felt him kiss her hair as she slowly came back to her senses.

“That’s what an orgasm is?”

She could hear the satisfied smirk on Ben’s face, “yes.  That was an orgasm.”

“Kriff.  That is hard to explain.”

He rumbled with contented laughter beneath her.  “Part of the problem might be that you just came five seconds ago.”

She’d have smacked him if she’d felt like spending the energy.  As it was, she just groaned and squirmed a little, nestling closer to him.  Ben took in a sharp breath when he felt her shift against his cock, making it throb again in its tight confines. 

Rey started to sit up, “Oh!  You’re still…”

“Don’t worry about that.  I’m fine.”  He held her still, rubbing her back with a strong hand. 

Rey frowned.  “But…”  She gathered enough motivation to push herself up and he didn’t stop her this time.  “But, I want to- I want to see you…”  She either didn’t know the right words, or was too embarrassed to say them.  “I mean, only if you want to.”

Ben breathing picked up again.  Fuck.  He’d never imagined Rey being so innocent in anything, but the wide eyed curiosity on her face, on such a powerful woman, was unbelievably arousing. 

“Of course I do,” his voice was low and gravelly again.  “But I don’t want you to think you have to do anything.”

“I _want_ to.”  Rey swiveled her hips and watched intently when it made him moan in pleasure.  “Show me.”

Ben held her gaze steadily while he pushed her back on his thighs, just a bit.  He took her slender hand in his own broad one and guided her to the stiff bulge in his pants.  She tried to keep her eyes on his, but just had to look down at their hands when he encouraged her to rub against his hidden member, letting her explore him. 

Her movements were unhurried, using far less pressure than he would have himself, but that was fine for now.  Rey found all the spots that made him react best, the places that were most sensitive.  If she kept at it long enough Ben knew he would probably go off in his pants, but it wasn’t enough for her.  Sure, she had a general idea of what was beneath that fabric, but she wanted to see what she was touching.  She wanted to see what was making him respond so enticingly. 

Ben felt her hands drift to the closure of his pants, and he opened his eyes to meet her questioning look.  He gave her a small nod.

“Go ahead.  It’s fine.”

He kept his hands firmly planted on her hips, wanting Rey to keep the control she had gained over him.  When she had him unzipped, her small hands pushed the fabric away rather than reaching in to pull him out, then simply resumed her gentle exploration.  He let her rediscover all those same motions, keenly focused on where she was touching him now.  After a few minutes though, he just didn’t want to wait anymore. 

Reaching past her, Ben took his dick in his own hand, pulling himself the rest of the way out of his pants.  Rey’s eyes got wide again, fully comprehending the size of him.  Still, she let him take her hand in his once more and guide her to stroke him, gripping the base then running all the way up to rub against the tip. 

Ben moaned and let his head fall back against the wall, returning his own hand to Rey’s hip.  She was a quick study.  Her hand gripped him far too lightly, but she soon learned how he hissed with pleasure if she pressed her thumb over a certain vein on the way up.  She fell in love with the way he bucked into her hand when she spread the moisture from his tip all around the domed head.  Briefly, one small, warm hand even reached down to caress his balls, making him cry out much louder than he reasonably should have.

Eventually, he just couldn’t stand her inadvertent teasing any longer.  Groaning he covered her hand with his own again, not bothering to open his eyes. 

“ _Harder._ ”

Ben taught Rey exactly what he meant, tightening her grip far more than she ever would have on her own.  He led her hand in jerky motions until she was doing on her own, then exhaled heavily and let her take over again.  She copied him well for a while, but jumped when he grunted, grimacing.

“Not that hard.”

“Fuck.  I’m sorry.”

Ben shook his head, eyes still shut.  “It’s fine.  Don’t stop.”  He reached to encourage her on, but she did it on her own.  He let his hand fall to his belly instead, groaning yet again in ecstasy.  His breathing was quick and harsh, his muscles tense.  At a guess, it had probably only been a few minutes, but he knew he couldn’t last much longer anyway. 

“Oh, _fuck_!  Gonna cum soon.”  Rey’s own breath caught in anticipation; he would have smirked if he weren’t… otherwise occupied.  “Fuck, Rey!”

Rey watched in awe as Ben’s whole body tensed beneath her.  He thrust once into her hand, then he froze, and her hand went slack around the base of him while he throbbed.  She couldn’t pull her eyes away while his cock pulsed thick, white fluid from the tip. 

When Ben opened his eyes, Rey was still mesmerized by the sight of him softening in her hand and the cum pooled on his stomach and chest.  He smiled weakly and watched her a little while, just enjoying the peaceful satisfaction. 

“Rey?”  her head jerked up, almost like she was surprised he was still there.  “You okay?”

“Yeah,” she laughed a little, looking away.  “I’m fine.  Shouldn’t that be my line, anyway?”

“I don’t think it matters.  Trust me, I’m more than okay.” Ben reached over for his shirt, cleaning the cum off of himself as best he could.  “You on the other hand look more than a little shaken.”

Rey met his searching eyes again, then quickly looked away, blushing.  “I’m fine.  Just… I don’t know what I was expecting, but that was… wow.”

“Which part?” 

He was smirking at her again, and she did smack his chest lightly that time.  He grimaced then his eyes softened.

“Do you want to talk about it?”  He hesitated, raising an eyebrow at her.  “Need me to explain anything?”

Rey shook her head, leaning forward to rest her forehead against his.  “I mean, yes, but not now.”

A moment later Ben shifted them, turning to lay down fully on his back and taking Rey with him.  “Comfortable?”

“Yeah… thank you, Ben.  For all of this.”

Rey felt his quiet laugh, “anytime, sweetheart.”

“I’m serious!”  She was laughing a little too, though.

“So am I.”

Rey sighed and rolled her eyes, but Ben could feel her smile, pressed into his skin with a kiss.  He couldn’t remember a single time he was so completely content.  He reached up to tug her hair free of its ties, running his fingers through the soft strands.

“Ben?”  They had been quiet so long he thought she’d already fallen asleep.  “You know I love you, right?”

“I know.  I love you too, Rey.”


	2. O is also for Oral

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *mini-chapter, more updates soon!*  
> Finn had a cold. Rey had a sore throat. Poe thought that their common… symptom might have to do with an… an activity Rey had in common with his boyfriend. Rey had no idea what that was. Poe and Finn found that hilarious- for some reason. And um… Poe’s breakfast ended up in his lap and on the floor and a little bit on the wall and um… Didn’t I hear someone calling for you out in the hall?

A quiet sucking noise drifted up from between Rey’s legs, her blush deepening when Ben pushed one of her legs up higher, giving him a better view of her sex than anyone (including Rey) had ever gotten.

She really thought he had been joking.

Ben’s teeth grazed lightly over that swollen bump again -her clit, Rey reminded herself- and she gasped in surprise, though she’d actually lost count of how many times he’d done that in the last few minutes. He planted one hand firmly over her abdomen when her bucking hips jarred him off again, glaring up at her playfully. If she hadn’t been blushing already, the visibly wet, sight of her arousal smeared over his lips and down his chin certainly would have done it. 

“Stay still, sweetheart.”

“I’m trying! I just- It’s…”

Ben chuckled, then ducked his head back to the task at hand, not waiting to see if she’d finish the sentence. Rey dug one hand into his dark mane, moaning wantonly before cutting herself off. She did not want to get caught. Especially not with Ben’s face buried between her legs.   
In her… cunt? Was that what he’d called it? Cunt, pussy, one of those. It hardly mattered.

 

This particular activity had been put on the table a few days before, when Rey had woken up to a sore throat and announced over breakfast that she thought she was catching Finn’s cold. Enter Poe. 

To be fair, he had been surprisingly well behaved in the weeks since Rey’s lesson on orgasms. She’d shut him down immediately when he’d mentioned it the morning after -and every subsequent time, so really Poe had just learned to avoid letting Rey hear. 

The problem on this morning wasn’t just that Rey had overhead, it was that she didn’t quite understand- no, actually she had no kriffing clue what Poe was talking about. By the time Leia’s sixth sense brought her into the cafeteria, no one left in the room was keen to relate exactly what Poe had suggested. The clearest explanation she could piece together was this:   
Finn had a cold. Rey had a sore throat. Probably she was catching said cold. Poe thought that their common… symptom might have to do with an… an activity Rey had in common with his boyfriend. Rey had no idea what that was. Poe and Finn found that hilarious- for some reason. And um… Poe’s breakfast ended up in his lap and on the floor and a little bit on the wall and um… No, Ben didn’t have anything to do with that. Why would you think that? Anyway, no one’s talking about Poe’s… suggestion anymore. Rey’s sick today. Probably won’t see much of Ben today either. We’ll clean this up. Didn’t I hear someone calling for you out in the hall?

Well. Leia had heard entirely too much already about Rey’s education. The physically palpable discomfort felt by everyone did nothing to hide the fact that the conversation had been about the woman Leia had come to think of as a daughter sucking on her son’s dick. The further she stayed out of this the better.

 

Ben was grateful he hadn’t gotten the chance to eat much that morning while the sound of Rey losing her own breakfast made his stomach churn. One hand still holding her hair, he reached for the lever to flush away the evidence, a far easier clean up that the one he assumed was still going on at their breakfast table. He laid her hair over her shoulder, freeing his hand up to rub slow circles over her back.

“You okay?”

Rey groaned in response, slumping over from her spot on her knees and laying her head on her arm. She kept her eyes shut tight, not sure how she would look Ben in the eye after what he’d just witnessed.

“I cannot believe you’re still here.”

Her croak of a response convinced him she was done emptying her stomach, so he stood to fill a small cup beside the sink with cool water. “I’ve seen worse. And you’re not going to take good care of yourself if I leave, so I don’t really see that at as an option.” He lowered himself to the floor beside her again, passing her the water. “Don’t drink too much of that, you won’t be able to keep it down.”

“Then why give it to me?”

“Do you like the taste of vomit?”

She sighed, “fine. Thanks for the info, Dr. Solo.” Sarcasm. So she must not be feeling that awful.

“If you can honestly tell me that you wouldn’t be trying to wash vomit out of your hair and figuring out how soon you could get back to work if I wasn’t here, then I’ll leave.”

Rey rolled her eyes at him, but laid her head down again in defeat

“I really don’t mind, Rey. You do more than enough for me already, the least I can do is make sure you go back to bed when you’re sick.”

She hummed in response, letting her eyes fall shut. “Well you’d better hurry up, or I’m sleeping right here.”

Rey yelped when Ben’s arms swept her up a moment later, cradling her to his chest while he carried her the short way back to her bed.

“I should have known you would do that.”

 

Rey always thought that waking up sick felt like trying to drag her mind out of quicksand, course and uncomfortable sleep trying to suck her head back down from all sides. This time was immediately more pleasant than even mornings when she was well on Jakku, waking up surrounded in warm, soft bedding with Ben leaning against the bed next to her, not in her itchy, homemade hammock, alone in her overheated desert home. 

Ben was on the floor with a book in his lap, just within arm’s reach.

Rey grimaced when she moved to extract her arms from the covers, finding her muscles inexplicably sore. Ben turned his head to look at her, brows drawn together in concern, “Good morning, how do you feel?”

“Like I’ve been asleep for a year.” Her voice was rough from her sore throat, aggravated by stomach acid on top of everything else. “Is it really still morning.”

He shrugged, “more like midafternoon. Doesn’t really matter.”

She pushed herself up a little, looking at him a little funny. “Have you been here the whole time?”

“I’m starting to think you know me too well.” Ben sighed, leaning his head back and shutting his eyes.  
Rey reached out to stroke his hair sympathetically. She didn’t have to ask to know that he’d been avoiding everyone since breakfast -especially Poe. They were quiet for a long moment. Rey was almost tempted to just let her quicksand-sleep drag her back in, but Ben needed her.

“He’ll understand.”

Ben opened his eyes again, looking listlessly at the ceiling and leaning into her touch. “You’re usually right.” He was silent again, unable to believe her. “It isn’t like this is the first time.”

“And he’s understood every other time. Poe’s your friend. Of all the people to throw breakfast at, he’s probably the most likely to let it go. Besides, I guarantee he knew what he was doing. It’s not all your fault.”

Ben laughed dryly, shaking his head which unintentionally dislodged her fingers. Rey watched him lean forward, moving out of her reach. 

“Ben?” Her voice was still strained, and he felt a little guilty for taking her sympathy and attention while she was still sick.

He sighed again, scrubbing a hand over his face. “I’m guessing you don’t know what he was talking about this time either?”

“I-” Rey hesitated, “I guess I have a hunch. …are you going to tell me?”

“He was implying that you gave me a blowjob.” He looked at her again, trying to be as upfront about it as possible. Looking her in the eye was probably a mistake though, just making him trip over his words more. “That’s- oral sex. One person using their mouth on the other.”

“Oh.” Rey was quiet a moment, furrowing her brow. “Don’t we do that already?”

Ben smirked, raising an eyebrow. “There’s one part of you I can think of that I’ve never put my mouth on.” Well, two to be specific, but there was really no need to tell her about that for the moment. He had never really been into rimming anyway.

It took Rey a second to wrap her mind around what he’d said, then her eyebrows shot upward in surprise. “People do that?” she croaked through her scratchy throat. 

Ben laughed a little. The flush from her slight fever was hiding most of her blush, but not all of it. “Yeah, they do. I mean, I have before. We can try it if you want.”

“…I can’t believe you’d want to.” Ben laughed a little more, struggling to stay quiet. Really she was more adorable than anything else, not that he’d admit that, but he couldn’t help chuckling a bit. “Hey! I mean, isn’t that- Wait a second.” He raised an eyebrow, smirking and barely managing to be silent for a moment. “So Poe meant that he and Finn... Ew.”

Rey cringed, ignoring Ben when he started laughing again, “I can’t say I disagree with you.”

“How does that even- nope. Don’t want to know. I will never get that image out of my head.” Her voice apparently decided it had had enough then, and she started coughing harshly. 

Ben’s brow furrowed again, frowning while he hovered over her for a moment. He stood swiftly to get her some water, helping her sit up more to drink it. 

“Do you need anything else? Tea maybe?”

She shook her head, “No, think I’m going back to sleep.”

“Okay,” he took the glass, leaning over her to kiss her warm forehead before he left her side again.

“Wait, Ben? You’re not… will you stay with me?”

He set the glass down on a nearby shelf instead. “Of course, sweetheart.” He took her outstretched hand while settling down on the floor again. “I’m not going anywhere.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! This little chapter has been sitting on my computer for a loooooong time; sorry it took so long for me to finally share it with all of you, but I do want to thank every person who commented and gave kudos. There's not much evidence I suppose, but it DID encourage me to write a little more and it really does mean a lot.  
> I have plans to do the whole alphabet, most of which will be longer chapters than this, but... well the long hiatus is evidence that life gets in the way. 
> 
> tldr: I hope I'll have more up soon, but I can't promise my life will cooperate.
> 
> Comments, as always, are much appriciated!

**Author's Note:**

> Comments would be lovely, but thank you for reading either way!
> 
> *EDIT*Just fixed a quick spelling error that was bugging me, and wanted to add that I am planning at least one follow up to this!*


End file.
